My Soul, Your Beats
by SunRisinFox
Summary: Sorry but I ran out of ideas for a summary so I will do this in different stories, as in put summary's on them *Sigh* well enjoy the story and all, also there are no pairings unless you want one. Rated M for cursing and whatever


_Hey, Ladies And Gentlemen Thank you for reading my previous stories so as a gift I'll make this story and a Tokyo ghoul story as always make sure to message me if you want to be in one of the stories also I am able to have a beta reader now YAY! Anyways continuing on Thank you For Reading My Stories, This is FoxMaster13 Signing off, FOR NOW!_

- _My Soul, Your Beats! / Brave Song_ -

"Fox, Naruto do you wish to be reborn" A Bright Light said

"Hell yeah, I am" Fox Said

"Yes, we are celestial-san" Naruto said Bowing

"Are you sure? And what about kurama?" Celestial said

"Yes I'm sure, bring him with us to" Naruto said

"Why do you regret saving him?" Celestial asked

"No, I don't just send us to the new world" Naruto said a little angry

"Fine" Celestial says as she teleports him and fox into the new world

- _5 hours later_ -

"Owww" Naruto said rubbing his head from the pain

"Yeah my head hurts too, get over it we're dead because we didn't win against Kaguya Ōtsutsuki and we were sent to a new world good luck walking" Fox said

"Hey! At least help me up" Naruto yelled at him

*Sigh* "Fine" Fox said helping naruto get up then walks away

"I see you're the same as when I defeated you in the academy" Naruto said

"Shut up at least I defeated Sasuke, dead last" Fox said

"Hey! at least I saved your ASS during the attack on the leaf" Naruto said

"I actually saved YOUR ass from killing yourself during Kurama's nine tails transformation" Fox Said back

' **Stop your complaining and shut up** ' Kurama yelled

"Sorry" Fox and Naruto said

*Naruto and fox thought that the day already ended from how long they were walking, they were really lazy, after they finally got out of a tunnel they entered they saw a huge white room that they walked into, then they saw a girl with white hair being shot at but not getting hurt, then they saw a guy walk up to her and talked to her only to get stabbed in the chest*

" _ **You bastard**_ " Fox Yelled in a demonic voice

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR KILLING AN INNOCENT" Naruto said

"Hmm?" The white haired girl turned around with a emotionless expression

*Everybody that was shooting the girl looked to where they heard the voices at and went wide-eyed at what they saw*

" _ **I'm going to make you regret ever killing him**_ " Fox Said in a demonic voice with a blue-black aura surrounding him, making the air so tense it was hard to breath in

"I'll make sure to send you to hell" Naruto says as an red-orange aura surrounded him making everyone fear him

*Naruto and Fox both grabbed kunai knives and started throwing them at the white haired girl who dodged every kunai then went wide-eyed when she saw different colored blurs go right past her as she looked back her arms started bleeding*

- _in the bushes with the group who carried the orange haired kid into it with them_ -

"How the-" a purple haired girl said

"After all we did, we didn't even manage a hit on her" a purple-haired guy said

"But the two of them did, their like two demons against an angel" A blue haired guy said

"What are we going to do yurippe" The black haired guy said

"I don't know but all I do know is, we're no match for them, tell me how many bullets we have fujimaki" The purple haired girl now named yurippe said

"We have 140 bullets left yurippe" The black haired guy now named fujimaki said

"Damn, what about the new guy how is he, Hinata" Yurippe said

"He's out like a light and his blood stopped so now we know that his body's healing" The blue haired guy now named Hinata said

"Noda, don't even think about running down there" yurippe said

"..." the purple haired guy now named Noda said

"Noda?...God dammit NODAAAAAAA!" Yurippe yelled as she looked and saw noda gone

- _to the battlefield where naruto and fox are harming the white haired girl that was called angel_ -

*angel was bleeding everywhere, her arms, her legs, her cheeks, even her torso was bleeding, then naruto and fox past her again stabbing her stomach then disappearing, then reappearing a couple of yards away from her panting a little*

"HAAAAAH" Noda yells as he slices down but angel blocks his attack by breaking it with her blade

" _ **I think**_ *pant* I'm done for now" Fox says falling to the ground

"Same-" Naruto says falling to the ground and passing out beside fox

"GO GO GO" Yurippe yelled to her group

"YES MA'AM" They yelled back charging to get the apparent "demons" right as angel left

- _time skip_ (6 hours later)-

"Huh?" Naruto said as he woke up in the nurse's room

"What the hell is happening to me?" Fox said as he jumped out of bed

"Where the hell am I?" the orange haired kid said as he woke up

"N-naruto help me!" Fox yelled

"What the hell's happening to you?" Naruto said as he looked to fox then goes wide eyed

*Fox has black smoke coming off of him as it starts devouring him then fox disappears

'Naruto?' Fox asks

"Huh? Fox? Where are you?" Naruto says

"Who are you? And are you crazy?" the orange haired kid asks

"I'm naruto and NO I'm not crazy" naruto said

"I think I'm fine for now" Fox said appearing out of nowhere

"What the HELL! Where'd you come from?" The orange haired kid yelled

"I'm Fox, I woke up here, and now apparently I'm a black shadow, kinda like a demon, Now who are YOU?" Fox says as he turns into a black shadow disappearing into the darkness of the room and reappears next to the orange haired kid

"Ahhhh" The orange haired kid screamed when he appeared right next to him

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you, now what's your name?" Fox says as he tilts his head

"It's ok, anyway I'm uhh...uh...o...ot…oto...otonashi" Otonashi says

"First name?" Naruto asks

"I...don't know" Otonashi says

"Don't worry you'll remember I'm sure of it, we immediately knew our names when we got here anyway, but we don't remember how we died" Naruto said

"I know how we died naruto, you just don't remember" Fox said

"If you don't mind me asking, um...how did you die?" Otonashi asked

"We were stupid and decided to fight someone stronger than us combined, and we were protecting the village so we were alone... ...and~ that's how we died" Fox said

"How come you remember how we died and I don't" Naruto said

"Number one, I'm smarter than you, and number two, Why don't you ask the person that sent us here in the first place Before we were reborn here naruto" Fox said

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW SHE WAS GONNA MAKE ME FORGET HOW WE DIED!" Naruto yelled at him

"I don't know, maybe if you believed in your instincts" Fox said in a smart-ass kind of tone

" **SHUT UP THE BOTH OF YOU, ESPECIALLY YOU FOX!** "

"Sorry Kurama" Naruto and fox said

"Who you talking to?" Otonashi asked

"Nobody" Naruto and Fox replied at the same time really fast

"Well let's go and see if there are any schools around here" Fox said

"You're not thinking of making a band again fox, arn't you?" Naruto said

"I totally am" Fox said excitedly

"Ummm...should we go now?" Otonashi said

"Yeah let's go" Fox said exiting the door with otonashi

"WAIT FOR MEEEEEEE" Naruto yelled running out the door catching up with them

 _Hey guys thank you for reading this story and I also wanna give shout outs to the people who followed me so thank you to:_

 _Well I have more stories and chapters to write so I'll see you in the next one guys_

 _JA NE everyone_


End file.
